A Singer's Shadow King
by xSakura-Kissesx
Summary: When Han Ye-Seul a famous Korean pop sensation attends Ouran Academy, her entire life changes when she meets The Host Club. Ye-Seul is a girl whose a beautiful mystery. When she meets the hosts clubs Shadow King Ootori Kyoya her whole concept of her private life is changed. Will love blossom or will Ye-Seul keep her feelings locked up forever?


**A/N: This fanfic will be a little different it's based on my oc whose a famous Korean pop idol whose name is Han Ye-Seul Han being the family name. I hope you enjoy (: -Sakura**

They Host Club had heard their customers talk about her throughout the entire club meeting. Of course the hosts knew who she was well except for Haruhi, "Who is she?" the first year asked as Kyoya explained "She's a famous pop idol in South Korea and apparently here in Japan to the reason why our customers are excited is because she will be attending Ouran Academy in less than a week." Kyoya announced as Haruhi pictured the girl surrounded by fans. Still, Haruhi had never heard her sing and she felt like she should know at least a few songs "Senpai do you think we could listen to her?" Haruhi asked as Kyoya pushed up his glasses and strolled over to his laptop where he began to look up Han Ye-Seul.

While Kyoya clicked onto her song _**How Great Is Your**_** Love** the music began to play and the rest of the hosts gathered around to listen

_Bom nal geteun miso e, on sesangi hwan haejyeo yo_

_nal dashi tto kkum kkuge hae yo_

_Haessari banjjaki neun nal, geudae sone ggak jikki go_

_bal georreumeul majchwo georeo yo._

As Haruhi listened to the female Korean singer sing even though she didn't understand what she was saying so Kyoya translated it to Japanese,

_In your smile that's like a spring day, the whole world gets brighter_  
_It makes me dream again_  
_On the day where the sun sparkles,_  
_I hold your hand and walk in sync with your footsteps_  
_When I sometimes walk ahead and suddenly look back_  
_That face that looks at me is so eye-blinding._

_"_Oh so that's what it means." Haruhi concluded as Kyoya stopped the music and closed his laptop "Satisfied?" He asked her as she nodded "I can see why they all like her she's a great singer plus she's really pretty to." she replied. Still, she wondered what it would be like when Miss Ye-Seul arrived here at their school. Now that she thought about it, guess it would be pretty cool to have a famous pop star attend their school, she wondered if it would be hard for the pop star to make true friends while she was here.

"Well since The Host Club is over for today I'm heading home." The Shadow King announced as he grabbed his bag and laptop leaving the room as Tamaki followed behind him with Mori and Honey following the Host Club King out. This left Haruhi alone with the twins "Was it me or did it seem like Kyoya-Senpai looked more than just interested in Ye-Seul-Senpai?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time as Haruhi shrugged "I don't know guess we'll know when she gets here." Haruhi answered as she and the twins exited the room.

Once the twins were gone Haruhi began to walk home and as she walked she had accidentally bumped into a girl "Gomensai!" the girl apologized "No it was my faul-" Haruhi began as she looked up and her eyes widened. The girl she had bumped into was none other than the Korean singer Ye-Seul who had looked at Haruhi and smiled "Here take this as my apology." Ye-Seul said handing her a autographed picture as Haruhi took it and smiled "Arigato" she thanked her and bowed as Ye-Seul hugged her and left. While Haruhi watched the girl leave she smiled and turned to begin walking home until a thought hit her _Kyoya-Senpai said she would be entering Ouran next week why is Han Ye-Seul-Senpai here now? _She thought to herself and sighed as she made it her way to her and her fathers small apartment. As she opened the door and took off her shoes and set down her bag she looked for her father to find him in the kitchen "I'm home." she announced as Ranka smiled "Welcome home did you have a nice day?" Her father asked.

Making herself a glass of tea and taking a sip Haruhi nodded "You can say that." she commented setting her glass down "Otosan did you know the Korean singer Han Ye-Seul is attending Ouran next week?" She asked as Ranka dropped the spoon he had in his hand and blinked looking at his daughter "She is?" he asked surprised as his daughter nodded "Yeah I think it'll be pretty cool." Haruhi answered and went into the living room.

Next week would be one hectic week at Ouran Academy and Haruhi was pretty sure Miss Han Ye-Seul would be at the Host Club to meet Tamaki who was the chairman of the schools son. Haruhi was already dreading it but yet she still felt excited.

**A/N: Good Bad? Song used How Great Is Your Love by Girls Generation. I hope you like this. -Sakura**


End file.
